Conventional conversation systems are configured to respond to a user's query, such as a natural language query, with results for the user's query, such as media assets of interest to the user. Some conventional conversation systems may in addition include a generic pre-programmed response, such as “Thank you” or “Good-bye.” Some conventional conversation systems may in addition include a pre-programmed response based on time of day, such as “Good Morning” or “Good Evening.” However, these pre-programmed responses are generic to all users of the conversation system and do little to enhance the user's experience while interacting with the conversation system.